My Enemy, My Love
by Mayapi Teina
Summary: Tokyo, adalah nama ibu kota di Jepang. Dibalik kekayaan dan keglamorannya, adakah yang aneh di dalamnya? Contohnya saja.. Sekolah dewa? " Perasaan semua cewek juga kamu bilang 'lumayan', Jin " / " Aku gak ngerti? Kamu yakin cewek kayak gitu itu dia? Kok aku gak yakin ya? " / " Kamu mau aku temenin? " / Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo~ Ketemu lagi sama teina di ff kamichamaaaa kariiin~  
Akhir akhir ini, teina sering melamun niih.. mungkin karena stress lihat hasil uts kali ya (?)

Tapi hasilnya gak seburuk itu kok... yaa.. ada 1 atau 2 mapel lha yang di remed...

Oke oke.. itu gak guna, jadi kita balik lagi.

Teina lagi mikir mikir tentang kelanjutan ff yang pertama, lagi mikirin kelanjutan ff yang lain, malah kepikiran ide ff baru.. aneh gak sih? =="  
Tentang ff yang satu lagi... hmm.. sumpah.. Teina kehabisan ide T_T

Yaa.. kalau mau, nyumbang nyumbang idee lhaa~ Soalnya Teina cuman tau endingnya doang, prosesnya kagak :v

Sudah sudah... karena Teina udh lama gk muncul, jadi Teina muncul di ff yang baruu~ Yeee~

Selamat baaca yaaa~ Baca juga warningnyaaa~

* * *

Pagi ini hari sangat cerah, sama seperti hatiku. Mulai hari ini, aku akan pindah kota, dan juga pindah sekolah. Sejak kecil, aku dirawat oleh nenekku di desa. Tepatnya di desa Tsurui. Namun, sebulan yang lalu orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk pindah ke ibu kota Jepang, yaitu Tokyo. Siapa sih yang enggak kaget karena tiba – tiba disuruh pindah tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Aku selalu mencoba mencari tau dan menanyakan kenapa aku harus pindah, padahal aku sudah nyaman di sana. Di desaku, aku memiliki banyak teman. Orang – orang di sana juga ramah – ramah, mereka selalu menjengukku ketika aku masih kecil, mereka selalu membawakan buah – buahan jika aku sakit. Aku memiliki banyak orang yang kusayangi di sana, termasuk nenekku. Karena nenekku lah alasanku berada di desa yang indah itu. Aku sangat berat meninggalkan beliau. Ia sudah tua, dan harus ada yang menjaganya. Namun ayahku janji akan ada yang menjaga nenek. Dengan berat hati, aku menyetujuinya.

Sebenarnya aku lahir dan dibesarkan hingga umur 3 tahun di Tokyo. Namun karena alasan pekerjaan, orang tuaku menitipkanku pada nenek. Sejak kecil, aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana hidup di ibu kota. Apakah bisa bertemu artis – artis terkenal? Atau bisa dengan para bangsawan? Aku yakin, itu pasti seru !

Akhirnya, aku pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah yang terkenal ini.. Hari hari baruku.. Dimulai !

.

.

 **My Enemy, My Love**

 **Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

 **.**

" Hey liat, itu sepertinya murid baru ! "

" Kurasa itu adek kelas "

" Dia cantik sekali, aku tidak percaya. Dia artis bukan ya "

" Cih.. ada saingan nih, tapi setidaknya dia tidak lebih cantik dariku "

Oh ayolah.. selama aku jalan dari gerbang, mereka yang melihatku langsung berbisik. Aku memang tidak mendengar semuanya, bukan karena aku sombong tapi aku memang tidak tertarik dan peduli dengan omongan mereka. Apa ini ' sambutan selamat datang ' anak kota? -_-

Memang… sekolah ini sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Katanya sih disini ada artis, bangsawan, dan lain lain. Memang, semua itu rasanya masuk akal, karena peringkat sekolah ini juga bisa dibilang diatas rata – rata. Bisa kalian bayangkan dari awal sekolah ini berdiri, sudah banyak siswanya yang berprestasi, bahkan 1 gudang pun tak cukup untuk menampung banyaknya piala – piala dari murid yang berprestasi *Oke, ini mulai lebay*

Tapi, ada isu yang terkenal di sekolah ini. Entah ini benar atau enggak, tapi kudengar.. sekolah ini, merupakan ' **sekolah dewa** '?

Oke oke, sudah dulu 'basa basinya'. Itu tidak masuk akal jadi tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang, aku sedang melewati lorong kelas. Katanya ruang kepala sekolah berada tepat sesudah lorong kelas, tapi dari tadi aku malah kembali ke lorong kelas yang sama. Rasanya seperti berada di labirin.

Akhirnya, aku berpapasan dengan seorang gadis. Ya, dia cantik. Rambutnya lurus dan berwarna indigo. Dan kurasa ia adalah anggota osis, terbukti terdapat aksesoris berupa pita di kepalanya. Tanpa lama – lama, lebih baik aku tanya saja ke dia.

" Ehh kamu, yang rambutnya lurus! Yang pake pita di kepala ! Tau gak ruang kepala sekolah dimanaa? " teriakku kepadanya, dan dia pun menoleh

" E-eh.. iya, kau pasti anak baru ya? Ikuti saja lorong ini, jangan belok – belok. "

" Ohh okee. Makasih yaa! "

Baru saja aku melangkah beberapa centi, dia memanggilku lagi

" Eeehh.. kamu, yang tadi panggil aku, kalau bisa omongannya agak dibenarkan lagi ya, soalnya rasanya tidak enak didengar "

*jleb*

Padahal aku biasa – biasa aja. Dengan mudahnya ia senyum sambil bilang hal yang menyakitkan itu, apa omonganku tadi sangat tidak sopan? -.-

" E-eeh.. begitu yaa.. o oke.. makasih infonyaa "

Akhirnya aku pun mengikutinya, dan sampai juga di ruang kepala sekolah, huft.. pagi yang aneh.

*kriiiing**kriiiing*

* In Classroom*

Tak lama setelah bel berbunyi, guru pun masuk ke ruang kelas.

" Anak - anak, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Mari sini masuk nak " guru itu menunjukku dan menyuruhku masuk.

Aku pun menghampiri sang guru, dan saat tepat aku di depan kelas, aku bisa merasakan ... aura menjijikan dari para cowok dan aura menakutkan dari kalangan cewek. Oh tuhan, kenapa aku harus mengalami hal - hal sulit seperti ini di hari pertamaku sekolah? -_-

" Etoo... anuu... Se selamat- "

Gila, belum juga aku memperkenalkan diri, yang cowok - cowok udah siapin 1 keranjang isi bunga dan cewek - cewek udah siapin golok. Apa maksudnya setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, aku akan dibunuh dan dimakamkan lalu ditebari bunga? Kalian jahat T_T

" Se selamat pagii... namaku Hanazono Karin, aku berasal dari dari Hokkaido, tepatnya desa Tsurui. Kalian tau, disana lingkungannya sangat indah da-

Aku lupa, aku kan lagi perkenalan diri di kelas, bukan ngemandu turis =-=

" Ehehe.. lupakan yang tadi, aku ulang, heheh... Namaku Hanazono Karin, berasal dari Hokkaido. Harapanku disini adalah mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih bagus dan memiliki banyak teman. Terima kasih " sambil tersenyum

* krik krik *

seketika kelas pun sunyi. Apa senyumanku ini terkutuk?

" Ehm..ekhm.. nona Hanazono, anda boleh duduk di sebelah sana " bapak guru menunjuk kursi yang berada di sebelah kanan kelas, tepat disebelah jendela. Tempat favoritku~

Tak lama setelah itu, aku duduk. Suasana kelas menjadi sunyi sekarang, tak seanarkis saat aku datang. Mungkin karena mereka baru mengenalku.

Dan, pelajaran pun dimulai

.

* Skip sampai bel pulang *

.

*kriiing krriing kriing kriiing*

.

Huuft.. akhirnya selesai juga. Aku pun membereskan bangku dari " monster " yang menumpuk ini. Ya, buku.

" etoo.. Hanazono-san, kamu mau gak jadi temanku? Namaku Mion " tiba - tiba ada cewek yang menghampiriku

" Eeeeh?! Tentu saja mau, namaku Hanazono Karin " dengan tersenyum

Bayangin aja, ada cewek cantik tiba - tiba ngajak kenalan? Untung aku masih normal~

Sejak itu, aku jadi cakap - cakap juga dengan yang lain, ternyata mereka baik. Tak lama setelah itu, aku pamit untuk pulang, karena hari sudah mau sore

.

* skip sampai depan rumah*

.

.

Huufft... AKHIRNYA SAMPAI JUGA DI RUMAH!

Ehh.. hmm.. sebenarnya bukan rumah juga sih, karena aku sewa apartemen yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Sebenarnya kedua orang tuaku juga tinggal di Tokyo, tapi pas aku mau minta buat tinggal di rumah ortu, jawaban mereka apa coba?

" Kenapa kamu gak sewa rumah lain aja? Biar jaraknya lebih dekat, toh biar kamu mandi juga, sekalian gk ada yang ngabisin cemilan di rumah"

THIS IS MY PARENTS! Mereka tega T_T tapi pada akhirnya aku mengerti maksud mereka, dan memutuskan untuk nyewa apartemen aja, toh aku cuman tinggal sendiri

Aku pun ganti baju dan tak lama setelah itu, aku pun tidur. Berharap hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari ke 2 di sekolah selesai juga. Aku terpujur kaku dan badanku rasanya lemas semua. Bayangkan saja, aku baru mendapatkan beberapa buku dari sekolah, untung saja ada temanku yang cantik dan baik, dan dia mau meminjamkanku catatannya. Yaa.. meskipun itu tandanya aku harus mencatat ulang di bukuku.

Tiba - tiba saja, ada cewek yang menghampiriku... bentar, kok rasanya aku mengenalinya ya

" Hai, Hanazono-san. Kudengar kau murid baru ya? Apa kau masih ingat aku? "  
Tunggu sebentar... rambutnya yang panjang.. berwarna indigo.. pake pita ..

" OH! IYA, AKU INGAT. Kamu yang waktu itu kan? Yang ngasih tau jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah? Yang bilang omongan aku tidak sopan? Aku ingat! "

" Baguslah. Sekarang, sebagai balasannya, aku mau minta sesuatu "

" Apa...? "

.

" Sekarang, ikut aku ke ruang osis. "

.

.

.

APAA?!

\- To Be Continued -

* * *

Hoolaaa~ Sudah selesai bacaanyaaa?  
Gimana gimana ceritanya? Aneh? Jelek? Gaje? Pasti lha ya :v

Oh iyaa.. Teina cuman mau ngasih info, kalau **belnya 2 kali, berarti masuk sekolah, kalau bel 3 , tandanya istirahat *pada chapter selanjutnya*, dan bel 4 itu pulang sekolah**

Pada chapter awal ini, semuanya **Karin's POV** kok, jadi gk usah bingung ^-^

Oh iyaa.. makasih yaa sebelumnya udah niat baca, apalagi review.. Teina berharap T_T

Naaaahh.. sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaa~ Semakin banyak reviews semakin cepat udate lhooo~ :v

 **Keep or Delete?**

 **So**

 **Read and Review, please? ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaii laagiii~~ Huaa.. Gomeennn neeee, comebacknya lamaaa… T_T

Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan yang aku ingin kalian sebagai readersku yang setia *huhu, aku terharu* mengerti akan situasinya, diantaranya :

Aku mau UN… YEEEE~~ *nangis dalam hati*

Karena mau UN, jadwalku penuh. Ya, penuh. Senin – sabtu ada les, belum termasuk kerkom, tugas individu yang berat *misal praktek*, dll

Sejujurnya, saking sibuknya aku sampai hampir lupa dengan alurnya. Bahkan aku harus membaca semua cerita yang sudah aku buat dari awal saking lupanya *author g-l-k*.

Tapi, berkat kalian yang setia menunggu bahkan memberikan semangat untukku, aku sampai menyingkirkan tumpukan tugas yang _bejibun_ demi kalian. Semua review kalian aku baca lhooo, dan semuanya selalu membuat aku bahagia. Apalagi kalau aku lagi _down mood_ lalu tiba – tiba ada email dari kalian yang terus mendukungku, aku senang banget.

Aku gak bisa janji cerita ini dan cerita sebelah akan update lagi kapan, tapi kalau idenya bertebaran dan aku punya waktu luang. Ku persembahkan untuk kalian.

Happy Reading~~

* * *

" Hai, Hanazono-san. Kudengar kau murid baru ya? Apa kau masih ingat aku? "  
Tunggu sebentar... rambutnya yang panjang.. berwarna indigo.. pake pita ..

" OH! IYA, AKU INGAT. Kamu yang waktu itu kan? Yang ngasih tau jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah? Yang bilang omongan aku tidak sopan? Aku ingat! "

" Baguslah. Sekarang, sebagai balasannya, aku mau minta sesuatu "

" Apa...? "

.

" Sekarang, ikut aku ke ruang osis. "

.

.

.

APAA?!

.

.

 **My Enemy, My Love**

 **Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Bad Story, Much Typo, DLL.**

 **.**

* * *

 **KARIN POV**

" Tungguuu ! Aku murid baru disini, dan aku baru 2 hari di sekolah ini, Aku ngelakuin kesalahan apa!? "

" Pokoknya ikut aku secepatnya " Ujar perempuan itu

" Aku bahkan gak tau namamu "

" Baiklah. Kazusa-chan " dia menjabatkan tangannya padaku

" Haduuh… Yaudah " aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang

.

Selama di perjalanan, kami hanya saling diam. Tak ada komunikasi. Melirik pun tak ada. Aku hanya penasaran, apa alasannya? Apa salahku hingga tiba – tiba harus ke ruang osis? Ini diluar jangkauanku!

.

* _srreeeet_ *

Kazusa membuka pintu ruang osis. Aku bisa lihat dengan jelas isi ruang osis, termasuk yang ada di dalamnya. Semua pejabat organisasi sekolah itu ada di sana, mulai dari sekretarisnya yang di kenal 'nakal' hingga ketua osisnya yang di kenal 'dingin'.

" Hoo… jadi ini ya, gadis yang mengguncang sekolah konglomerat ini? Keliatannya lumayan juga."

Aku tau dia, Jin Kuga.

" Perasaan semua cewek juga kamu bilang 'lumayan', Jin " ucap gadis berkucir itu.

" Hahah.. yang ini mah _special_ lhaa "

" Sudah, kalian tuh. Hanazono-san, ada beberapa hal yang mau aku tanya tentangmu " suara ketua osisnya keren /?

" Baik " dengan sigap aku jawab, siapa coba yang gak ngapung dipanggil sama ketua osis /?

" Nama Lengkap? "

" Hanazono Karin "

" Lahir? "

" Tokyo "

" Hobi? "

" Dengerin music "

" Bunga yang disuka- eh salah… umur berapa? "

" xx "*karena kalau xxx , bahaya.*

" Sudah, cukup. Kamu boleh keluar. "

" _***** cuman gitu doang? Udah diseret seret paksa, ditanya hal yang gak penting, terus disuruh pergi? S***n emang " gumamku dalam hati_

" Denger gak? Udah sana keluar. " seru ketos itu _lagi_

" Ba-baiklah.. " aku pun keluar, tak lupa… hasrat amarah dalam diriku aku lontarkan di sepanjang koridor.. aku gak ngerti, kenapa cowok JELEK, DINGIN, GALAK, TIDAK BERKEREMI *ups, salah* BERKEPERIMANUSIAAN KAYAK GITU BISA JADI IDOLA? JADI KETOS PULA! huh, kesel banget.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 ***di ruang osis***

" Kamu yakin cuman mau bilang gitu aja, Kazune? Gak seru ah " ucap Jin sambil ogah – ogahan

" Aku gak ngerti? Kamu yakin cewek kayak gitu itu _dia?_ Kok aku gak yakin ya? " ucap Kazusa

" Sejak dulu aku memang gak pernah percaya sama insting kamu, terlalu lemah. " jawaban Kazune mampu membuat orang seperti Kazusa diam tak berkutik.

" Daripada mengurusinya, lebih baik kita kerjakan tugas dari pak ****. Aku tidak ingin nanti disuruh pulang terlambat hanya karena telat ngumpulin 3 menit. " _Himeka Serius-mode on._

" Baiklah, Jin tolong kerjakan yang ini. Kazusa, tolong kerjakan tugas ini " ucap Kazune sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar.

.

 _ **Pagi pun berlalu. Siang pun berlalu. Tak peduli sepanas apa diluar, kegiatan kita berbeda. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.**_

* * *

 **KARIN POV**

Hari sudah mulai sore. Jalanan pun mulai dipenuhi oleh para pekerja yang baru pulang kantor. Aku baru ingat, stok makanan di _rumah_ ku sudah menipis. Artinya, waktunya untuk berbelanja. Agak males sih sebenarnya, karena supermarket yang lengkap jaraknya cukup jauh, harus pakai kereta. Tapi mau gimana lagi, daripada nanti malem aku tidur kelaparan.

" Haahh.. melelahkan sekali hari ini.. seharusnya hari – hari ini seperti ini tuh aku lalui dengan menyenangkan, malah jadi _semrawut_ gini. " ucapku dalam hati.

" Hei. " seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, kayaknya aku tau deh suaranya, aku menoleh daan..

" Lh-lho.. Ke-keketos?! Kok disini?! " teriakku setengah mati. Serasa bertemu setan.

" Harusnya aku yang nanya, ngapain kamu disini? Arah rumahmu kan bukan ke sini " Kazune dengan santainya berbicara padaku

" Soalnya aku mau ke to- Tunggu, KOK KAMU TAU RUMAH AKU?! " teriakku lagi membuat orang – orang menoleh

" Bisa gak sih ngomongnya biasa aja? Lagipula kan aku ketos, pasti punya daftar murid pindahan. Manggilnya juga jangan ketos, panggil namaku aja " lagi – lagi jawabannya sinis

" Be-benar juga ya.. aku lupa.. hehe.. tapi kenapa harus memanggil namamu? Kesannya tak sopan "

" Entahlah… aku hanya ingin dipanggil denganmu. " Oke fix, ucapannya membuatku malu

Tak lama, kereta pun datang. Beberapa orang turun dari kereta kemudian semua orang masuk, termasuk aku dan Kazune. Selama di perjalanan, suasana sangatlah hening. Tak ada satu hal pun yang keluar dari mulut kita. Terkadang aku mencuri – curi pandang padanya, dan ternyata dia juga melihatku. Sungguh, itu malu banget. Membuatku tambah mengurungkan niatku untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Hari sudah senja, beberapa orang turun dari kereta. Ketika aku keluar, Kazune juga ikut keluar.

" Lho, Kazune tinggal di dekat sini? "

" Ya. " jawaban yang singkat.

" O-oh.. baiklah.. jadi, kita berpisah disini ya? "

" Kamu mau aku temenin? " cih, jawabannya itu membuat jantungku berdebar

" G-g-gak usah.. supermarketnya deket kok dari sini.. jadi kamu tidak perlu menemaniku juga.. hehe .. terima kasih a-atas tawarannya.." ucapku dengan nafas tersendat – sendat

" Oh, baiklah. Aku duluan ya. Bye " ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak mengerti… padahal dia sangat sinis dan dingin kepadaku.. tapi kenapa.. jantungku berdebar – debar setiap menatapnya?

* * *

 ***Di lain tempat***

" Sepertinya gadis itu _boleh juga.._ Bagaimana menurutmu _nee-san? "_

" _Jangan terburu – buru.._ Kita ikuti saja _kisah_ mereka… Aku berharap _endingnya_ sama seperti waktu itu.. "

 **Akan kubuat kau menyesalinya, Kujyou Kazune.**

\- To Be Continued -

* * *

Waahh.. selesai juga ya chapter iniii.. OwO

Gomen kalau pendek, karena di chapter selanjutnya, permasalahannya sudah berbeda.. Jadi rasanya aneh kalau disatukan..

Ceritaku yang satu lagi sedang dalam tahap pengetikan kok, ditunggu saja ya say~ OwO

 **Keep or Delete?**

 **So**

 **Read and Review, please? ^-^**


End file.
